The Contract
by Kaletin
Summary: There is no God; just a young boy with a faithful demon butler. This is life before the series as we know it.
1. Chapter 1

He'd lost count of the days. It seemed like an eternity since the night his life was stolen from him, and he was sold like a toy to his present captors. He sat still and quiet, how they liked. Cuts and bruises covered his body, and his stomach had given up rumbling in hunger. He was hurt and filthy, now alone and chained in the cage made for children like him. The mark on his back, the mark of a "noble beast," still hadn't healed.

He put his head down into his knees. There was no one. His mother and father were dead. He didn't know what had happened to Tanaka, but after seeing him stabbed, he assumed the worst. All that there was, was the masked men and women who kept him chained to this cage, who beat and starved him, and who stole his life.

At first, he'd hoped for God. His mother told him stories about God, about how He would save the good people, those that were good and faithful, especially when they needed it most. "Miracles happen," she said. But what kind of God could let this happen to him, a child?

One of the masked men approached him, leering at him through the bars.

"We're going to have a splendid gathering tonight, ladies and gentlemen!" The masked man's voice boomed. His words barely even registered in the boy's mind. Others followed the masked man, pulled him from the cage, and brought him to a table in the middle of the large room. There was a crowd gathered around, perched in stands above him. He was limp, and let himself be laid down on the table. The crowd watched intently as preparations were made. He'd heard a faint chanting sound, but his thoughts were louder.

What kind of God could let a family be murdered? What kind of God could let him be sold into captivity, be beaten and starved, and do nothing about it? What kind of God could allow _these_ people to exist?

For the first time since that terrible night, he felt something–an emotion burning deep within him. An emotion unfamiliar to his former, happy child self. He thought of these wicked men and women. These _monsters_ were free to do what they pleased. They were free to steal lives from others, free to murder…

And God let them!

No, he wouldn't depend on a God like that.

He suddenly became aware of himself and his surroundings. The room was quiet. The masked man stood over him, raising knife above his head. The boy was filled with rage. Rage towards these men and women, rage towards everything. No one was loyal to him, and no one was coming to save him from these monsters. He knew at that moment: There is no such thing as God!

The masked man's knife plunged into his abdomen.

* * *

He could hear the call clearly; the call of a soul with such rage, such desperation. Oh, how he loved the sound.

"Ah. This is interesting." He grinned. "Well, I suppose I must make haste or this opportunity will vanish."

His red eyes glowed, and he was surrounded in black.

* * *

The boy on the table felt the burning of the knife in his abdomen. He cried out, the crowd watching silently.

"My my. Aren't you a very small master."

The crowd gasped. "What the-!" The masked man harshly removed the knife, causing the boy to scream, and stepped backwards. The boy looked painfully towards the owner of the voice, and met with red eyes staring down at him. Those red-eyes were housed in a terrifying form. The owner, outfitted in black, was no human.

"You have summoned me." The being with the red eyes said as he met the boy's gaze. He walked towards the boy. "This fact will never change. What has been sacrificed will never be returned." He grabbed the boy's face sharply and grinned. "Now…Choose."

The boy knew this was no God. This was no God, but this was his way out. He sharply inhaled, intently staring at the red-eyed being.

"This is an order!" He bellowed. "Kill them!"

The room was filled with screams as the spectators scrambled to escape. The first one down was the one who stabbed the boy. The red-eyed being made quick work of the rest, allowing no one to flee. Within moments, everyone in the large room was dead. All that remained were the boy and the red-eyed being. The boy was lying still on the table, surrounded by their bodies. He was breathing heavily, and grimaced in pain from the wound on his stomach.

"It's been done." The red-eyed being said. He walked over to the boy. "Well then, what do you want from me, my small master?"

The boy looked at him once more, not daring to speak. He touched his stomach and winced, bringing his bloodied hand within his view.

What did he want? He knew exactly what he wanted, and he didn't care of the price.

"I want… _revenge_." He sputtered out through pain. "I want someone to help me with my revenge. I want someone to be by my side until the end. I want someone who will be loyal to me and do as I say, to protect me from those that wish me harm. Can you do that?" He was breathing more heavily now.

"I can."

"What… do you want… in exchange?" He was growing wearier.

The being smiled. "Only your soul."

The boy looked at him through half closed eyes. "Done." He closed his eyes.

He felt himself being picked up. Pain ricocheted through his body at the movement, and he flinched. "Well then, I can't serve a master in such a state. We must find someone to tend to your injuries." The boy heard the clop of the being's shoes as he made his way to walk out of the room and that despicable place.

"What do I call you?" He whispered as he lay limply in the red-eyed being's arms, eyes still closed.

"You may call me what you want." His voice was smooth and unfaltering.

The boy was quiet, trying to think of happier times. His mother, father, his dog. His dog that was always beside him, that he played with, and protected him as much as a dog could.

"I'll call you… Sebastian." He mumbled.

The red-eyed being looked down at the boy in his arms. Until the day this boy's revenge was complete, that is the name he would be known as. "Understood."

The boy meagerly attempted to introduce himself to his savior. "My name, Sebastian…is Ciel Phantomhive…"

He slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

He was no longer used to waking up in such comfort. It was soft and warm, like his old bed–

He jolted up in surprise, wincing in pain. His injuries were definitely still there, and he could see the bruises and cuts on his arms, although they appeared to have begun to fade. Sunlight filled the room. …Sun? "I haven't seen the sun in awhile." The boy, Ciel Phantomhive, stated.

He viewed his surroundings timidly, groaning in pain as he twisted his body. He was in a large four poster bed, in a decently sized room. There was enough room for an additional two comfortable looking chairs in a sitting area, at least. He didn't recognize the place.

He really _was_ safe. He was safe from those revolting monsters. He would no longer be beat or tortured or humiliated.

But his family was still gone.

He slumped into the bed and sighed. He needed to figure out where he was, but moving caused him so much pain. He began to wonder where that red-eyed being was. Was he even still around?

He started as the door opened. A tall man with black hair, dressed in a black tailcoat walked in.

Ciel pushed himself into the headboard of the bed in an effort to get some distance between himself and this strange man. "Who are you?" he exclaimed. He couldn't help but be overly cautious.

The man looked at him with a cocked brow. He looked so much like his-

"Father?" He whispered. No. This was not his father. The man's red eyes met his. Those eyes were familiar…

"You don't remember then?" The man questioned. "Or perhaps it's this form. You haven't seen me in it yet. I am Sebastian." He bowed. "That is the name you gave to me when I took you from your captors. I apologize for my unannounced entrance." He rose to greet Ciel's eyes once more. "I was not expecting the young master to be awake so soon." Sebastian smirked. "You do, however, have a strong soul, so I suppose it should have been expected."

Ciel stared at him. "You're Sebastian?" He was almost skeptical. "Why do you look different then? I thought you weren't even human."

His reply was curt. "I'm not."

"Then what are you?"

"A demon." He grinned. "I have taken this form because it will be easier for me to uphold my part of the contract if I am in the form of a human. A young boy with a demon following him around would be most suspicious."

Ciel was hardly moved. "A demon, huh?"

"Do you have regrets about our contract?" Sebastian inquired.

The young boy narrowed his eyes. "No."

"That's good, young master."

There was no tension in the room. Only unanswered questions. Ciel exhaled deeply and closed his eyes. "You call me 'young master.' Why? It makes you sound like my butler."

"If the young master wants me to be his butler, I can. Our contract states that I shall do as you say, until the day your revenge is complete." He started moving towards Ciel.

"Our contract… What if I want to leave this contract and run away from you? What will you do?" Ciel locked gazes with him.

Sebastian stopped and smiled. The young boy hadn't noticed his hands were covered with white gloves, the left of which he grabbed with his teeth and pulled off. On the demon's left hand was a violet pentagram with inscriptions Ciel could not read.

"This is the mark of our contract. It binds me to you. You've been marked with it, as well. As long as this mark exists, I can find you, wherever you go. And with it, you can command me to do whatever you wish."

Ciel raised his left hand to his face. He dismissed it, then briefly examined the rest of his body. "Where is my mark then? Surely it must be visible?"

"If the young master would allow me to leave for a moment, I could retrieve a device to allow him to see his contract mark."

"Go." The demon bowed and left. Ciel didn't have much time to think in the silence, for as soon as the demon left, he returned with a hand mirror which he gently handed over to the boy.

He held the mirror up. His right eye, now stained a violet color, was marked with the same pentagram as on Sebastian's left hand. It glowed faintly. He would have to find some way to cover it in public.

He placed the mirror on the bed and looked up towards Sebastian. "So what if you want to leave me? I quite clearly can never escape, but I also hold nothing over you to make you stay."

Sebastian smirked. "You are quite astute, young master. What binds me to you is my own aesthetics and convictions. Part of a demon's aesthetics is to keep to their contracts without fault, and as my contract is to serve you until you gain revenge, you can rest assured that 'escaping' is something that will never enter my thoughts."

This was a dangerous game to play. Ciel knew that. But the first move had already been made, and could not be taken back. There are no "re-dos," and no mistakes. Every move was absolute.

This could be interesting.

* * *

_Sebastian's name refers to the manga, Chapter 19. Sebastian was the name of Ciel's dog, a fact that I don't think has been established in the anime. Just a quick note._

_Well, there you have it! My first chapter of a Kuroshitsuji fanfic ever. It's a bit slow so far, but I should definitely pick up the pace with to-come chapters! Slowly introducing new things!_

_Basically this is a prequel to the manga. Yes, I'm going off the manga here, thus the quotes in the intro scene here from Chapter 19. There are slight differences in the manga and anime, but not enough for anime-only lovers to be dissuaded. :]_

_Please let me know what you think! Too boring? Too verbose? Not wordy enough? Just a plain dumb idea? Been done to death? Want to see something happen?_

_Might be able to finish the next chapter soon! :] Please review, because I would love to hear your thoughts! Lemme know if you see any formatting errors too, because it was hard to figure out how to upload this to the site. lol _


	2. Chapter 2

Ciel broke the silence.

"Where are we?" He gazed out the window from the bed. The view was that of another building, and he could hear the low hum of busy streets.

"Presently we're in a hotel in London, and have been for the past five days. I brought you here, and a doctor was here recently to tend to you."

Ciel was passive. "Mm. What is today's date?"

"January 19th, 1876."

_So I was there for a month, huh_? Ciel leaned back into the pillows, grimacing slightly at the pain in his abdomen, and closed his eyes. "I think I _will_ have you be my butler. It would allow you to be by my side at all times, and inconspicuously so." He opened his eyes to look at Sebastian. "From today onwards, you shall be my servant. You are to act like the perfect butler."

"Understood." Sebastian bowed. "As you are a noble, it will be an excellent cover, sir."

Ciel cocked an eyebrow. "How do you know that I'm a noble?"

Sebastian smiled at him. "I have had ample time to research my current master. What kind of servant would I be if I couldn't do that? Please do not worry. I have no intention of betraying my master and his family's secrets. Although the Phantomhive's undisclosed status as the watchdog of the Queen is most interesting."

"'Watchdog of the Queen?'" Ciel stared at him. "What are you talking about, Sebastian?"

"Does the young master not know?" He smirked.

Ciel narrowed his eyes. "No. Enlighten me."

It was a lot to take in, especially when it came from a man—no, a demon, to whom he'd just promised his soul five days prior. Ciel's gentle, caring father was an "Evil Nobleman." One of many, and his family, the Phantomhive's, had for _generations_ been entrusted to take care of the Queen's distress and monitor London's underworld, while removing all traces to the royal family. They were the Queen's Watchdogs, and they did their job diligently and silently, until their demise.

He was not going to end that tradition. He would have to make sure to call Klaus. No doubt he knew of his family's noble role.

The low hum of the streets turned to a raucous noise. Ciel sighed. "I don't wish to remain here any longer, Sebastian. My family has a town house in London. I would like to go there." The _family_ town house… Maybe he shouldn't go just yet…

"As you wish. Would you like to head out tomorrow, then? I don't believe your injuries are fully healed, yet, and even one more day of bed rest would certainly help."

Ciel was quiet, thinking. His mind was not on his town house, or how painful it would be to ride in a jostling carriage, but on his family's manor on the outskirts of London. The last time he'd seen it, it was engulfed in flames.

And so were the bodies of his dead parents. His parents… He didn't even need to debate whether they'd gotten out. He saw their bloodied corpses clutching each other on the floor of his father's study. He choked down a sob. He was alone now, but crying wouldn't bring them back, and he wasn't about to embarrass himself by bawling in front of this _demon_. He inhaled deeply to calm himself before he dared to speak. "Yes, I would like to head there tomorrow. But before that… I would like you to take me to my home. My family has a manor on the outskirts of London." He glanced up at Sebastian. "Surely you discovered where that was as well with all your research?"

"Certainly, sir." Sebastian was placid. "Now, if I may put an end to the questions for now, I did come in here for a reason." He glided up to Ciel's bedside, and pulled down the blankets covering his lower half.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Ciel fumbled to reach for the blankets that had been covering him, but scowled as pain once more rocked his abdomen. "Nggh."

"If you would sit at the edge of the bed, I need to rewrap the bandages around your midsection, Young Master. And a sponge bath is probably in order. You have not had one in five days."

Ciel's face dropped. "_Five_ days? You bathed me already…?"

Sebastian smiled. "Naturally, sir. You hadn't bathed in a month, so it was only proper."

Ciel's eyes were wide. He had bathed him, without his permission; An invasion of his personal space. "Who said you could touch me?"

"It was only in my Young Master's best interest." Sebastian didn't falter. "It would not be wise to have kept you unbathed, coated with the remnants of your captors while you were trying to heal. Surely you understand that, yes?"

The child would have been seething, had he not let rationality take over. Of course he had needed to be bathed; he had been caged for a month in what were, at best, unsanitary conditions. But the thought of anyone touching him in such a fashion after that month still made his skin crawl. Even knowing a doctor laid hands on him was too much.

Sebastian interrupted his thoughts.

"Now then, it really is best that I change your bandages." He grabbed some clean bandages from a table that was sitting beside the bed. "I cannot let my master get an infection."

Ciel grumbled. "Get on with it, then." He shifted himself to the edge of the bed. The demon, his butler, unbuttoned his shirt and let it fall behind him. Ciel was suddenly aware of how cold it was in the room. It was still winter, after all, and it was easy for a place to be improperly heated. He jolted when he felt Sebastian's delicate touch on his abdomen as he slowly began to unwind the sullied bandage. Sebastian's face was passive, and he worked silently and swiftly. Ciel groaned as Sebastian applied pressure to stab wound in his stomach. For happening only five days, it didn't seem to be that bad of an injury, but he didn't know what was done to him in those five days to aid healing.

He had so many questions…

Sebastian was quick to rewrap it with a firm amount of pressure. "Well then," He stood holding the dirty wrap. "I shall heat some water for a sponge bath, if that is all right with the Young Master."

Ciel avoided eye contact. "Go."

The demon bowed and exited. Ciel was still shirtless and pulled the blankets up around him, laying back into the pillows. He held a hand to his right eye.

He didn't know whether or not to trust the demon. Not like he had a choice at this point. He was marked. Even if he wanted to leave, he couldn't. He could always be found by his butler. He found it oddly easy to talk with Sebastian, though, despite not having any desire for human contact at this point.

But Sebastian wasn't human, after all. Demons… So they really existed. And he was going to give his soul to one.

Ciel heard the quiet click of the door opening and closing. Said butler was already back with a steaming bowl of water. "Well then, young master." He smiled. "I promise I'll be gentle."

The boy sighed. He wanted this over quickly.

* * *

Ciel was restless. He tossed and turned in the hotel bed, wincing in pain each time. He was sure sleep wouldn't come. This was his first night of consciously going to sleep since Sebastian had come for him, and the adjustment wasn't easy to make. For a month his sleep was sparse and uncomfortable, far from being a luxury, and it was that month presently plagued his thoughts.

During the past month, he hadn't had the luxury before of replaying _that_ night in his head, but it all came back to him now, overflowing into his consciousness. He's dog's frantic yelping. The screams of his mother's and father's deaths. His own breathlessness as he ran through the mansion searching for help. Tanaka's cries for him to escape.

And the crackling of flames as he watched his home burn from the outside, within the grip of some pervert.

He held the blanket on him tight to him, and a tear streamed from his right eye on to his pillow. He knew he shouldn't cry. Crying won't change a thing. His mother and father weren't coming back, and he would never be the same boy again.

But more silent tears followed.

He couldn't get his mother and father back, but he knew he could make those who did this to him pay; Those who stole his family from him, who tortured and humiliated him, who treated him worse than an animal.

Yes, he would make them pay. If he was now sentenced to hell with a demon, he would drag them down with him. The desire burned within him, and his tears still fell, until he at last cried himself to sleep.

Sebastian was unnoticed in the corner of the room by Ciel as had watched the boy struggle for sleep. He could feel the child's burning rage towards those who did this to him radiating off him in waves.

What a great feeling it was.

* * *

Morning had come far too soon for the weary Ciel, and Sebastian had dressed the boy in the clothes he could find.

"I apologize, for these clothes are not suited to someone of your status, but we must make do with what we have for now." The clothes were a simple white shirt with black plants, black shoes, and a brown cloak. Ciel had worn pajamas with more class than his present clothes, but it didn't concern him at the moment. He just needed to keep warm in the chilly winter air.

"It can't be helped." He uttered. A groan escaped his lips as he made his way to walk away from the bed, but his limbs suddenly felt heavy. He took a step and held tightly to the nightstand to keep his balance, his arms holding most of his weight. His butler was at his side, ready to assist him, but he shooed him away with a flick of his hand. The boy glared. "I am capable of walking, Sebastian."

Sebastian silently stepped back and looked on with an unamused expression. _Humans are so stubborn…_ Ciel tried once more to walk, but this time met with success. "Let's go." Sebastian held the door for him, and Ciel stumbled with heavy steps, leaning against whatever he could along the way. Outside the room, he leaned against the wall, breathing heavily from the pain and general exhaustion that his movements caused until he was met with stairs. He stalled and glanced down them briefly. He took a careful step down, but his body betrayed him and his leg gave out.

"Ngh!" He grasped against the wall as he fell. He didn't even have time to brace himself for an impact before he found himself cradled against a warm body, being carried downwards.

"Hey, Sebastian!" Ciel cried. "I am not an infant; put me down at once. I'm perfectly able to walk."

The butler sighed. "Please do not be insulted so. You are quite clearly still too weak to walk, and I cannot allow you to do so, knowing that you will fall and injure yourself more." He looked down at the boy who glared upwards. "Please just bare with it for now, Young Master. It is just a short distance to the carriage."

The boy crossed his arms in his butler's embrace, and resigned himself to being carried. It wasn't long before they arrived outside and at the carriage. A chill wind howled, and gray skies covered the sun. Ciel shivered and sunk deeper towards Sebastian for warmth.

The carriage was rather unremarkable, but it would get the job done. Sebastian gingerly set Ciel inside before closing the door, sitting up front and taking hold of the reigns. It would be some time before they arrived at the boy's manor house, and he was going to have to go quite slow.

It was a good thing he wasn't bothered by the cold as much as humans were.

The ride could barely be called somewhat bumpy, due Sebastian's attempts to keep the carriage from shaking as much as possible. Ciel was only briefly bothered by small jolts that radiated through his body causing pain.

The carriage came to a gentle stop, and Sebastian was at the door immediately, preparing to help Ciel step out. "We've arrived, sir."

"Sebastian." Ciel said. "Carry me." He hated to admit it, but he didn't think he could handle walking without anything to help him support himself, and on what would probably be uneven terrain.

The butler said nothing as he reached in and cradled the boy to his chest. He was careful as he stepped out of the carriage with his new master and turned to face the boy's home.

The wind blew as Ciel got his first glimpse at it. It was completely gone. Burned to the ground. Some pillars remained, as did some structural walls and doors, but it was mostly ashes and burnt bricks. Ciel's face was passive. This was to be expected.

"Sebastian, walk into it." The two circular staircases to the front of the mansion remained standing. The butler strolled up them with Ciel.

Ciel had Sebastian walk around with him in silence for a while as he examined his old home. He knew where the entrance hall was, the drawing room, the dining room, and so on. Small remnants of each room remained, even some doorways… And soon they came to area in which his father's study would have been.

"Stop. Put me down." Ciel commanded. Sebastian obliged, and the boy stood on shaky legs. He stood still for a moment, scanning the area. He took a few steps forward before pausing, scanning the area once more. A glint caught his eye and he took short steps towards it.

He kneeled down in the area where the glint came from, and brushed his hand across the ashes. His hand came into contact with a small, hard object; it was a ring. A silver ring with intricate details on the side, with a large, brilliant blue gem, that was much too large for the boy. He brushed off some of the ash on it, then clutched it in his hand as he brushed his other one along the ashes once more. He uncovered another ring; this one a golden one with a hallmark on it. It was the Phantomhive family hallmark.

He examined the rings, then held them close to his chest. "Sebastian." He said. The butler came close, and Ciel looked up at him. The boy stood once more.

"You are to do as I say, correct?" A silent nod. "Well then. I have a task for you." The boy looked around what was left of this family's estate.

"Rebuild my family's mansion. I want it done as close as to how it was previously as possible, down to the furnishings." He looked up at his new servant. "Can you do that?"

Sebastian grinned and bowed deep. "Yes, my Lord."

"Good. Well then, take me back to the carriage. It's far too cold out here." Sebastian picked up the boy gently and made his way back to the carriage.

Ciel looked over his butler's shoulders at what was left of his mansion, maintain a passive face. He would not allow such a symbol of disgrace to his family remain standing. He would humiliate those who humiliated him, starting by rebuilding the thing which they thought they had permanently destroyed; his home.

At the very least, if they should come looking for him again, they would know where to find him. They would come to him, and he could hand them the same humiliation and pain they gave him.

* * *

_Okay so that's chapter two. :'D Sorry, still a bit dull, huh? I have an idea of where I want to go with this story, and what things I want to show, but we'll see. General things can change, yanno? Like the title. I want to think up a better title. Lol  
_

_Please let me know what you think! Even if you hated it. Tell me why. Or even if it's just to point out a typo. I'd appreciated that. :P_

_Thanks for reading! :]_


End file.
